Love, Rabbits, and Lennie
by Acrazyproudnerd
Summary: George and OC. George and Lennie come to work on Tyler's ranch. Curley's wife is not the only woman there. The other happens to be Curley's little sister. (WARNING: Lennie is NOT going to die)
1. Chapter 1

It was another hot day on the ranch. She sat on the porch resting her feet in the chair as she read form the new book her father allowed her to buy. Her house work for now until after lunch. Her father sat inside eating his lunch at this time as always. He had to be on schedule as always. If she did not have his lunch good in time there would be verbal hell to pay, but that was how life had always been.  
She looked up at the sound of old Candy's voice echoing all over the ranch. Two men were walking up together side by side. He lead them over to the house, and at that moment she realized they were here for a job.

"The boss is in here,'' Candy stated walking up the steps. "He is eating his lunch always at this time,'' he gave a smile at the young girl. "Good as always.''

She chuckled softly at his kind comment. "I do hope so,'' she smiled warmly fixing the end of her dress that ran down her legs. The taller man looked her over as if he was studying her slowly. He noticed the book in her hand.

"G..George, dat bo..book she reading,'' he pointed at the book in her hands. "It has big animals on it. No rabbits though.'' The other man said nothing as he tired pulled the taller one inside the house. "George, George I..I just want to-''

"Goddamn it! Get in here,'' he fired back giving him a shove inside. "Don't worry about that book,'' his tone was rather cold, but that was little shock to her. He just had that cold tone look. Like he was always in a bad mood at something. There was something else she noticed about him and that was he always seemed to be stressed about something.

Once they were inside her eyes moved around the ranch slowly looking it over. She noticed Curley's new wife flirting with another ranch hand, or at least trying to the best she could. He did not show much interest in her not that anyone would blame him. It was better to just ignore her in order not to get on Curley's bad side. No matter how hard he tired he couldn't shake her because she continued to follow and talk to him.

Slowly she got of her chair making her way over to the them both. "Hey,'' she smiled at the beautiful woman. "Do you think you could help me with something,'' her tone was soft and gentle as always. Unlike her old man and bother her voice never went over a whisper hardly. "Will not take to much of your time,'' she was always willing to try to get along with her new sister-in-law, but honestly they had nothing in common. Nothing in the least which meant they would never have much of a relationship.

"What could I possibly do,'' she replied with her flirtatious tone as always smiling at the field worker. He took that chance to slip off just before Curley found out. "I mean, what could be so important?''

"He is gone so now I will say the truth,'' her tone was still soft though she was very annoyed with the woman. "You are going to get him in trouble acting like that. You know how Curly can be, so why do you push his buttons?''

She shrugged as if she didn't even want to talk to her. In the two weeks she had been here all she had done was cause trouble for all. No one wanted to be around her, but that did not stop her from trying or complain as much as she could. "Why do I even bother,'' she mumbled to herself making her way back to the house.

]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

"What the hell kind of beds you given us,'' George fussed at Candy as the old man petted his sick dog.

"Now hold on,'' he got up and looked over what was in George's hand. "Oh that,'' he chuckled remembering the person who owned the bed before. "Man that had that bunk before was a black smith. He would spray this stuff all around without a bug in sight. He..he,'' he laughed loudly remembering the weird fellow. "He would wash his hands even after he ate.''

A short angry looking man came emerging into the door. He worn a green shirt, tan pants, and a black leather glove on his hand. He eyed down the three men before moving his eyes to Candy. "Candy, you seen my old man?''

"Up at the house.''

His eyes than moved to the new men he had not seen before. "You the two new guys my old man been waiting for?''

"Yeah, just came in,'' George answered for both him and Lennie. "Names George Milton. This is Lennie small.''

"Let the big guy talk,'' he fired back rudely.

"Suppose he don't want to,'' George uttered standing up for Lennie. The two went on firing words back in forth before Lennie finally spoke up saying they just got here nervously.

"Next time you talk when your told,'' he threatened before walking out to look for more trouble.

"What the hell,'' George had clearly grown pissed off which did not always take much. "Lennie didn't do not nothing to him. What's his problem anyway.''

Candy smiled as he spoke, "Curely is like a lot of little guys. Hates big guys wishing he could be one,'' he walked to the door bringing his dog with him. "Come here and see this,'' he lead them out to the porch outside the bunk house. "The boss has two children both completely different from each other. One boy and one girl.''

"Da girl...she...she da girl we saw on the porch,'' Lennie asked looking around as if he was looking for her. "W..was that the her?''

"Yes, Joanna. Sweetest thing you will ever meet,'' he smiled pointing out to the girl standing talking to another ranch hand.

She was around the same height as her brother, but that was all they had in common. She had long wavy auburn hair, blue light green eyes, long eye laces, with nice high cheek bones. She was a very lovely lady in the face, and body wise just as good. Her body was skinny but healthy looking with a nice size chest that was not to big or small just right for her body.

"She's purdy,'' Lennie noted eyeing her as she talked happily with another person.

"Lennie,'' George got all serious now pushing him back into the bunk house. "Don't you even look at her. That guy that just came in trying to raise hell with you. That's his sister, so don't you..''

"Oh no,'' Candy chuckled. "You ain't got to worry about Curely with her. One she ain't nothing like him,'' he reminded again. "Nicest gal you will ever meet. That there man she is talking to...,'' he pointed out the screen door. "She is just talking because she is proud of him. She taught him to read and write.''

"Y..you think she talk to me too,'' Lennie asked curiously. "Only if George let me.''

George thought for a moment. "If she is willing but...,'' he got serious again. "You better not lay one finger on her you understand,'' he warned. "I mean it Goddamn it.''

"I...I not do that George,'' he shook his head. "I..I remember not to do it.''

George nodded giving Lennie a pat on the back. "All right, get your stuff out and make your bunk,'' he went over to the screen door looking out.

He had to admit it was a nice ranch something he would love to him. That was a dream that would possibly never come true. If anything he would be happy with a small one as long as he had something other than this tiny bunk house. His eyes moved over to the pretty girl standing by Candy now. She reached into her pocket and pulled out what looked like a nice little treat as she fed it to the old dog. Though clearly she hated the smell of it her mannerism did not show it. George had to admit she was a very pretty girl just like the kind he liked. He shook his head quickly clearing that thought out of his mind.

Girls who were raised on nice ranches like this didn't go for poor men like him.


	2. Chapter 2

The smell of Candy's old mutt was so bad Joanna's eyes almost burned as she read out loud allowing Candy to listen. She was reading from a book about a wild Jungle Man which honestly drew his attention in greatly. Her soft little whispering voice almost put him to sleep like it already had his dog.

"You figure their our people like that,'' he asked as he threw the chicken feed out with his one good hand. "People living in the jungle raised by animals.''

She thought for a moment placing the book flat down in her lap. "I do not see why not,'' she shrugged not really putting to much thought into it. "It could be possibly for all we know.'' The rays of the hot sunset beat down on her back and the dog making his smell worsen. "How long have you had that dog, sweetheart?''

"Long time,'' Candy smiled rubbing the dog's ears. "Raised him since he was a pup. I herded sheep with him.''

She remembered the cookies she had placed in the oven for the men later. She got up and rushed back inside the house just in time for them to come out just perfect. She always made sure to take them out before they finished cooking in the oven than let them set and slowly cook on their own. The house slowly began smelling of the fresh baked cinnamon treats.

Curley came walking down the stairs fixing his leather glove full of Vaseline. He eyed her down as she began placing the fresh made cookies onto different plates. "What's with all this?''

She shrugged not paying him hardly the time of the day. "Gives me something to do since I have done all I needed to do,'' she hummed softly as let them cool.

"You seen my wife,'' his tone cold and rude as always.

She sighed rubbing her eyes a little. "Curley, it is not my job or anyone on this ranches job to keep up with you..,'' she cut off when he gave her punch to the upper arm. "OUCH,'' her body groaned as the impacted began shooting up her arm to her shoulder.

"Simple yes or no will do,'' he got in her face making her look down with fear of being hit again. "Got that?''

There was no answer only a simple nod of the head. Her fears had grown of her brother since they were children. Times like this she wished mom was alive. That way she wouldn't feel so alone. Honestly, the one thing she wanted to do more than anything was leave this God forsaken ranch, but at this point in her life she had no choice by to stay. Her father wanted her home and there was nothing else more she could do about it. All her live her free will had been taken from her.

"Good,'' he got in her face again making her flinch. He laughed before walking out the door. She heard him ask Candy where his wife was which was no shock he would be looking for her. To detract herself from the pain Joanna began humming a soft song as she wrapped the cookies for tonight. She hoped the men would love them like they always had before, but with two new men on the ranch she wasn't sure.

]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

"Look who dropped by,'' said Carlson hooted and hollered opening the door for her. "Love when you bring up treats,'' he pulled her into his arms teasing as always.

"You know you are going to get some like always,'' she slide out gently placing them on the table. She unwrapped them letting the sweet smell fill the small bunch house. "Help yourself.''

The got up getting a few smiling with delight as they nibbled at them. She noticed two men sitting in the corner. She picked up a two napkins putting two cookies in each. She walked over and sat on the big man's bed at the very end. "Here,'' she smiled sweetly handing them two them.

Lennie looked at it than looked at George. George gave a nod before taking his own. "Thank you,'' he took a bite. He had to admit they were the best he had ever tasted in his life. "Lennie...No!''

Joanna looked over and noticed the big man leaning over to touch her dress. She had never had something like that happen to her. "What did I tell you about that...God damn it did you forget already,'' his tone was sharp as if he was the bigger man's boss. "Don't touch it.''

"I'm sorry George,'' he muttered ashamed of himself. "I forgot..it just..I was just petting it with da fingers,'' he tried his hardest to get out of trouble with George. It became clear that he didn't like upsetting him.

Joanna gave the tall man a warm smile. "What's your name?''

He looked at George quickly.

"His names Lennie small,'' he stated in his deep voice. She asked about his name he quickly add, "George Milton.''

She ran their names in her mind in order not to forget. "I'm Joanna,'' she smiled sweetly it almost seemed like the sun lived in her smile. George and Lennie both couldn't deny that she was very beautiful. Her hair was pinned back as her nice curls ran her down her back. For someone that lived on a ranch, and was in the sun she was rather pale. "You both travel together?''

"George...George and I travel together,'' he informed as she sat and listened with a smile. Lennie was use to talking but also noticed not very many seemed to listen. She did and took in all he said no matter how dumb others calmed he was. "George look after me and..I look after him.''

"That is really nice,'' her soft whispering voice replied. "It is always nice to have someone looking after you. No one wants to be alone.''

There talk was cut off by Carlson voice going off again about Candy's dog. He clearly really wanted him to shoot him, and get it over with. Though Joanna hated the smell of that old dog she would never suggest for someone to shoot it. It meant the world to Candy since it was all he had left. Carlson finally gave up for the night going back to playing cards.

"Can you believe that,'' she whispered to both George and Lennie since the men were talking around the table they wouldn't hear. "He knows how much that dog means to Candy.''

"Shouldn't always keep something that is not useful,'' George stated though he didn't fully agree with Carlson's actions. He didn't always see Lennie as useful, but he would never get rid of him. Though they had many problems George did care for Lennie.

"I know but...,'' she thought for a moment. "Sometimes things mean more than others will know,'' she looked over at the tray were the cookies once more. "Did you enjoy the cookies? Once in a while I bring treats to thank others for the work they do. My own personal thank you. I know getting paid means a lot more.''

"They were delicious,'' George complemented. "Best I have ever stated.''

"We...we get more,'' Lennie asked bashfully. "When we get them?''

She laughed softly at the big man's bashfulness. A big guy like him being so sweet and bashful was just the most adorable thing to her. "I bring them every other week, so I will be sure make you all some more,'' she walked over to the table picking up the tray. "Next time make different kinds.''

"It will be delicious as always,'' Slim added. "Did you bring them to all?''

"Not crooks yet,'' she sighed. "But last time I tried he would not take them, so I do not know if he will this time. I just left them for him,'' she thought for a moment than shrugged. "I shall just do that again,'' she got her stuff together. "All right, you all rest well for tomorrow,'' she smile before leaving.

"She...she sweet,'' Lennie whispered to George as he laid down on his bunk. "Do you think so George?''

"Yes,'' he muttered as he pulled out a magazine to read. He was reading a small article to pass the time. "You are right. She is sweet.'' There was no denying at all that she had to be one of the sweetest gals he had met in a long time. Last nice one he knew was Lennie's Aunt Clara. "Very sweet.''

]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

Joanna had just gotten back into the house when she heard her old man and curly talking about the men at work. She walked into the kitchen placing the trays in the sink to begin washing. She heard Candy's name come up and heard them talk about letting him go. Her heart beat went out of order at the thought of that sweet old man being let go. She rushed into the living room.

"Please, please do not let him go,'' she begged her father with her pleading eyes. "He has no where to...''

"He is no use to this place,'' Curley fired rudely thinking after his earlier hit he had learned his lesson. "Keep your nose out of...''

"Pa please,'' she turned leaning on the table as she did. "Please, please do not make that sweet old man leave. I am begging you.''

He gave his natural stern look before it went soft again. She reminded him so much of his departed wife, and he never could be cold to her. He nodded after a few moments. "Very well, he can stay but find a way to put him to more use.''

"I promise,'' her smile got large as she embraced him in a huge. "Thank you so much,'' she turned to her brother giving a slight mocking look. When it came to their father Joanna almost always won.

They both did not take long in deciding who stayed and went. In the end only one man was let go for reason that he refused to work like he should. Once the dishes were done she cleaned off her hands, and began getting ready to go to bed. As she turned her body was knocked to the floor by a blow to the side of the face. Curley stood over her looking down at her as she held the side of her eye. No matter how much it hurt she wasn't going to allow him to see her cry. No matter what, no matter how much it pained her, and no matter how much it shamed her.

"You going to keep your mouth shut next time,'' his tone was cold as he leaned down ranking her up by the arm he had hit earlier. "Are you?''

Her face was cold with a small glare. "N..No.''

"Good,'' he let her got her walking out of the kitchen with a smile on his face happy at how he put her back in her place.

Slowly she sat down at the table waiting for when she was alone. Once the sound of shutting door was heard she began sobbing softly. Slowly she ran her fingers in her hair as her tears hit the table. How badly she wanted to leave this place.

Living on alone was better than being in a home full of sadness.

_**/**_

_**I just want to say how sorry I am for the lack of updates with the holidays, and getting back in school I have been very busy. Please forgive my horribleness.**_

_**Love Shelbie.**_


End file.
